Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 11-82260 and 2001-163087 disclose known examples of an engine controlling device for a hybrid vehicle. When the vehicle is in a stopped state, the engine controlling device determines whether or not to automatically stop the engine in accordance with the slope angle of the road. Based on the determination, the engine will not be stopped automatically if the vehicle makes a stop for a relatively long period of time at a place where the slope angle is large. In order to achieve the advantage of the automatic stopping function even when the vehicle is stopped on a slope road, the device allows the engine to be restarted if certain conditions are satisfied. Namely, the vehicle is on a slope, the brake is operating, and a change in brake oil pressure exceeds a predetermined amount.